


Morning Sweetness

by jjaesad



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Soul Eater
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Filler, Fluff, M/M, Ship fluff, otp, otp fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaesad/pseuds/jjaesad
Summary: this is just some filler fluff, enjoy





	Morning Sweetness

Envy woke up surprisingly early the next morning. Envy propped himself up on his elbows slowly, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand before looking down at Soul who was laying on his side with an arm around his waist and snoring quietly.

He places a hand on the side of Souls face, patting his cheek. “Hey...” Soul let out a groan as his eyes opened tiredly. "Nmh? What is it, En?" He mumbled as he sat up lazily.

“It’s morning.” Envy says simply. In other words, he was saying since he was awake Soul needed to be as well, otherwise he’d be bored. Soul chuckled and sat up completely. "Want me to make you something, hun?" He asked with a yawn.

For a moment, Envy couldn't stop himself from staring at Souls bare chest. He watched as the others stomach tensed slightly as he sat up, Envy couldn't help but blush lightly.

Eventually he nods. "Yeah.."

"Alright..." Soul got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. "You stay here and be comfy...." He then kissed Envys cheek. "...and I'll make you some coffee, sound good?" Envy snorted, swatting Soul’s face away playfully.

“Sure.” He answered with a nod, giving him a little wink before leaning back in the bed with a stifled yawn.

Soul smirked as he left the room, preparing Envys coffee and making sure it tasted good before bringing it to the room for him. He smiled at the sight of Envy sitting on the bed and checking his nails, he chuckled to himself which got Envys attention.

"What's funny?" Envy asked in genuine curiosity.

Soul shook his head with a smile and handed over Envys coffee. "Here you go, baby.."

"Thanks." Envy took the coffee from Soul and took a sip, sighing in delight afterwards. Eventually he looks up at him and smiles devilishly. "You were great last night, by the way."

Soul chuckled and grinned. "So were you..." he stroked Envys face, brushing his hair away from his face before kissing him softly. Envy leaned into Soul’s touch, the cheeky expression on his face softening into something a bit more warmer, more affectionate. He kisses back, perhaps with a bit of hesitance, but smiles anyway.

Soul pulled away from the kiss after a moment and sat on the bed next to Envy. “Good.” Is all he says as he leans his head on Soul’s shoulder.

Soul smiled and kissed Envys head, sighing softly. He then gently took Envys hand and rubbed it slowly. Soul noticed how small Envys hands are compared to his own, as well as how soft and delicate they are. Soul then brought up Envys hand and kissed his palm with a sigh. "I love moments like these... nothing lustful, just me and you... sitting like this.." Soul mumbled. "I love it..."

Envy wasn’t able to stop the blush that spread across his cheeks and even the tips of his ears. Somehow chaste, affectionate moments like these were much easier to embarrass Envy than having sex. “I mean...” he frowned slightly, confused by his own feelings, “yeah, I guess.”

Soul chuckled lightly and leaned his head on Envys. "You're super cute when you blush, En~" He teased, still lightly rubbing and holding Envys hand. “I’m not blushing.” Envy snapped, moody, and turns his head away in embarrassment. He can feel the heat in his cheeks but simply pretends that it isn’t there.

"Awh.. don't be like that, Eni." Soul pouted and feigned sadness as he rested his chin on Envys shoulder like a dog asking it's master for forgiveness. He made a whine sound and nuzzled the back of Envys head. Envy was unable to maintain his stern expression. He snorted and rotated his upper body half to look at Soul, promptly hugging his head to his chest and running his fingers through the other’s light hair. “Stupid.”

Soul chuckled and kissed his collarbone before nuzzling his chest and sitting up, trying to get out of Envys surprisingly tight grip with one arm as he took another sip of the coffee with his free hand.

Envy pouted when Soul broke free from his grasp. "Where are you goiiing?" The white haired male chuckled and crawled on the bed to sit behind Envy. "Nowhere, beautiful~." Soul said, teasing Envy with the pet name.

The smaller male felt the heat rise to his face as he looked at Soul from the corner of his eye. "What're you doing now?"

"I wanna play with your hair. I can't do that?" Soul then reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a brush. He slowly started to brush Envys hair, making sure not to pull. "You hair is super soft... even after sex it stays shiny." Soul said with a chuckle.

Envy snorted and bumped his elbow against Souls side. "Shut it.. heh.."

Soul smiled and placed the brush down before moving Envys hair out of the way and gently kissing his neck. He sighed and mumbled, "I love you..."

The other blushed at the affection as he leaned against him, mumbling back in response. "I... love you too..."

"...You know.... I'm really happy that you spent the night with me... I hate being alone and... I know we haven't been going out for that long but..." Soul hugged him from behind. "...I already love you so much, Envy.."

"Soul, you... eheheh..." Envy giggled lightly and reached a hand over to play with Souls hair, giving him a small head massage. "You're too sweet to me.."

"You deserve that sweetness, baby." He kissed Envys cheek and leaning into his touch. "I love you, Envy..."

Envy smiled and turned around, placing the coffee aside and wrapping his arms around Souls neck. He kissed him passionately and slowly before pulling away and locking eyes with Soul.

"I love you too, Soul."

 


End file.
